Odiando halloween,amando halloween
by noo-sama
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" summary:Sakura, es una chica extrovertida es mas esta algo loca! pero tiene un defecto, es extremadamente miedosa... "Por que vestirse de manzana en halloween no es tan malo como parece" XD pasen y lean! mi primer one shot! :D


**¡Hola a todås! Este es mi primer one shoot! Espero que me haya salido bien :3, bueno e****sta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". Espero que les agrade ahora ¡a leer!**

**Tomoyo P.O.V.**

_**Si su hermano la viera con ese disfraz no dejaría que saliera nunca más de su habitación**_, eso lo daba por sentado, ¿pero qué podía hacer? El ponerse un disfraz con menos tela que un guante era parte de la apuesta que Sakura había perdido, si ella es una chica astuta aunque nunca se le dan bien las apuestas.

¿Cuál era la apuesta? Pues ver si me declaraba a una chica, y pues no lo hubiese hecho si el premio no hubiese sido "lo que quiera" sip, sabía que debía hacerlo, ¿Cuántas veces le dije a Sakura que salgamos en Halloween? Si las contaría tardaría unas buenas horas, hablando nuevamente de la apuesta era hace una semana para ser exactas, fui hacia aquella chica Jajaja me dio un poco de pena hacerlo pero sacar de casa a una miedosa Sakura en Halloween era un gran logro, en fin.

¿Los planes para mañana?

Para empezar meternos a una de esas "embrujadas", seguro ustedes oyeron hablar de ellas pero esta tiene una temática muy emmm, entretenida se trata de una casa en la cual tienes que escapar de esos personajes que todos conocemos y nos dan miedo, según lo que leí estarían Jason Voorhees el hombre deforme de la moto sierra, Freddy krueger el que entra a tus sueños y te mata ¿ustedes los vieron verdad?

Luego nos tocaría ir a una "Fiesta de disfraces" donde Sakurita podría lucir su "precioso disfraz", ¡Jajaja! Recuerdo claramente el rostro que puso ayer al saber cómo era su traje si, ella es una chica extrovertida, algo loca, a veces pienso que es peor que yo, pero se los juro ¡hubiesen pagado por ver su rostro!

Bueno, bueno, dejo su disfraz para mañana, ¿en que me quede? ¡Ahhh si! Y por último iremos a una discoteca, si resulta que varias por aquí tienen la costumbre de hacer de esas fiestas en donde todos deben estar con disfraces, conociéndose vestidos de diferentes personajes pero bueno no hay nada mejor para terminar la linda noche de terror que le haría pasar a Sakurita _¡tal vez hasta acabe agradándole Halloween!_

_**Al día siguiente….**_

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

¿A quién podría agradarle este estúpido día? Halloween el día en el cuál pagas por que se te salga el alma por el culo, si así es como pienso de este día, ¿y adivinan que es lo peor?, tener que salir este día con un traje que la pervertida de Tomoyo ha confeccionado para mi, si ella es una chica con mucho talento, pero dale una oportunidad para que su mente retorcida saque todas sus ideas y ¡bam! Te arrepentirás de por vida.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué insultas el día que amo tanto si vas a salir en el mismo? Y les respondo, como les dije mi querida prima Tomoyo tiene esta pequeña pero poderosa mente retorcida y ¡se los prometo! Me manipulo para que caiga en una apuesta en la cual yo debía ganar.

¿Ustedes creerían que Tomoyo se declaro a una chica solo para hacer mi vida miserable en Halloween?, si esta mujer está loca en fin, ¿les dije como es mi traje? Si lo no hice lo hare ahora, el ridículamente sexy traje que hizo Tomoyo consta de las siguientes piezas:

Empezando por los pies llevo unos tacones no muy altos por el bien de mis pies, llevo una mini falda de color verde la cual combina perfectamente con este top del mismo color, tengo un pequeño "sombrero" si es que se le puede llamar asé, este es largo delgado y de color café, tengo maquillaje y ¡cómo no!, es verde, ¿pero qué es lo que más resalta de mi? el maquillaje que tengo en la cintura parar ser más precisos en la parte derecha, es una gran marca de dientes por la cual corre algo parecido a sangre ¡SI! Mi disfraz es nada más y nada menos que una manzana mordida, por esto me prometí, que algún día me vengaría de mi linda primita, pero eso lo dejo para después.

Dejo de mirar mi reflejo por un momento ya que siento que alguien entra en el cuarto ¡Mei Ling! Digo sorprendida y no era para menos, Mei Ling es una amiga que no veo hace muchos años.

¡TA DA! Dice Tomoyo entrando después de ella, haciendo una leve reverencia.

_**Normal P.O.V. (._.)**_

Sakura corre a toda velocidad acercándose a Mei Ling, quien la recibe con un abrazo caluroso, Tomoyo solo ve la escena divertida, pues sabe que Sakura extrañaba a la chica de ojos rojos.

Después de ponerse al tanto de sus vidas y de hablar sobre todo lo que deberían haber hablado, y claro reírse hasta llorar por el disfraz de Sakura las tres chicas terminan de alistarse para salir de fiesta.

_Tomoyo ¿podríamos hacer una pequeña parada?_ Pregunta Mei Ling, Tomoyo solo asiente esperando la dirección que le diera su amiga.

Al llegar se encuentran en frente de una enorme casa de color beige, _enseguida vuelvo_ se escuchan las rápidas palabras de Mei, en el momento en el cual se dirigía hacia esa enorme casa, minutos después la ven gritando y riendo a través de la ventana negra de un costoso auto, que salía del garaje, posicionándose tras ellas.

Mei rápidamente vuelve al coche_, no les molestara que lleve a tres invitados ¿verdad?,_ no hay problema alguno, pero si no son lindos te castramos, responde Sakura totalmente seria.

Pero yoo-no tengo un pee... Tomoyo se adelanta, si no lo tienes pero no sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer decía mirándola de una forma algo macabra, _si siguen siendo igual de locas como las deje pensaba una divertida Mei Ling._

_**18:30**_

_**En el estacionamiento de la casa del terror**_

_¿Están listas chicas?_ Preguntaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa torcida, la cual iba dirigida más que todo hacia cierta castaña.

La respuesta de Mei Ling fue asentir enérgicamente, ya que es una gran fanática de el terror y suspenso y sería una de las primeras veces que visitara una de estas casas, todo lo contrario de Sakura quien se encontraba mortalmente pálida, pero aun así asintió lentamente, salieron del auto y no se esperaban, encontrarse con lo que habían visto.

Los tres hombres más sexys de la historia, el de cabello castaño, si no me equivoco disfrazado de gánster, con un bellísimo traje negro y una pistola en la mano, el de cabello negro vestido de faraón y el del cabello rubio vestido de Thor, antes de poder pensar mejor sobre los de adelante Mei Ling corrió rápidamente hasta la altura del rubio, quien la tomo entre brazos, _¡heyy! El es mío a los otros dos les pueden hacer lo que quieran_, ¡Heyyy! No eres nuestra dueña, esta vez fue el quejido de los otros chicos, ¡heyyyy! Esta vez fueron los quejidos de las chicas _¡Mei Ling ya nos dio permiso!_

Tras un par de miradas furtivas de uno al otro, no pudieron evitar soltar unas carcajadas, sin esperar ni un segundo más el chico del cabello marrón se acerco Sakura, le tomo la mano tras darle un beso en ella dice con voz ronca, mi nombre es _Syaoran Li_ dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

Escuchan nuevamente la voz de Mei, _si, luego podéis buscar un motel, pero por ahora planeamos entrar a la casa embrujada_, ella ve que su querido primo iba a dedicarle alguna "linda frase" pero antes de poder hacerlo le saca la lengua y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta llevando a su pareja con ella.

Los cuatro restantes siguen la misma ruta, charlando sobre trivialidades.

Llegan a un lugar oscuro y algo tétrico, y ven varias puertas sobre ellas su respectiva información.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

No sabía si sentirme tranquila o intranquila al ver tan solo tres puertas frente nuestro, llevo la mirada hasta la parte superior de las puertas, en letras de un color azul intenso decía:

_**¡Jóvenes y señoritas! Sean bienvenidos a la casa embrujada de DEUX, para empezar, estas son las reglas:**_

_**Los grupos deben estar conformados de dos a seis personas.**_

_**Está prohibido el ingreso de: celulares, videocámaras, etc.**_

_**Las salas a las cuales pueden entrar tienen el letrero con letras verdes.**_

_**La duración del recorrido por cada sala es de 15 a 30 minutos.**_

Intentando despreocuparme dirijo la mirada al nombre de la primera puerta

_**Jason Voorhees**_, el letrero que dice "avaible" se encuentra con letras verdes, al igual que las demás salas, detalle que me hace poner los pelos de punta.

Veo la segunda puerta con algo de temor:

"_**Freddy Krueger" **_la cosa no mejoraba, solo empeoraba.

La tercera indicaba con letras desgastadas, ya no el nombre de una persona, si no el nombre de un lugar de esta película que me había dado tanto miedo:

"_**Silent Hill" **_¡mierda! ¿Quién entraría a propósito a estas salas?

Y bien ¿a cuál deberíamos entrar primero? Pregunta Mei Ling, tras una discusión en la cual no participe por miedo a tener la voz quebrada se había decidido entrar a la sala que según ellos daba "menos miedo" Jason Voorhees ¿no da miedo?, digo ¿a quién no le da miedo que un asesino lo persiga?

Antes de darme cuenta ya atravesábamos la puerta la cual en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto uno de mis peores temores.

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es un camino oscuro, un lugar que parece ser un bosque, nos adentramos a este, al terminar en pequeño sendero veo una pequeña cabaña.

Al entrar vemos varios cuadros colgados, muebles de apariencia gastada, nada muy tétrico pienso.

Avanzamos un poco más y se escucha una extraña música, la cual va sonando mas fuerte a medida que avanzamos, al pasar por la puerta trasera de la cabaña escuchamos el sonido de una moto sierra, con el cual nunca imagine que me aterraría tanto, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y yo gritamos y corremos hacia dios sabe dónde.

Abro los ojos después de sentir como algo me jalo hacia el piso lo cual me hace gritar aun más fuerte que antes, veo hacia arriba y me encuentro con unos brillantes ojos ambar, instantáneamente me cubre la boca con una mano,_ deja de gritar o ¿quieres que Jason nos encuentre?_ susurra en mi oído, lo cual me provoca escalofríos, lo miro intentando relajarme, en respuesta solo puedo asentir.

_¿Ahora quieres buscar la salida? _Pregunta con un tono de voz algo ronco, nuevamente siento ese peculiar escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, el pareció notarlo y sonrió torcidamente, ¡Dios este hombre iba a matarme!

Nuevamente asiento con la cabeza, el me toma de la mano, y me hace parar lentamente, caminamos de puntas hacia adelante, el paisaje se tornaba más oscuro, incluso creo haber escuchado cuervos por ahí ¡y no, no estoy loca!

Nuevamente escucho un sonido de moto sierra tras nuestro, _corre Kinomoto escucho _las palabras de Li, tomo con más fuerza su mano y comienzo a correr con los ojos cerrados, Siento que paramos de correr de un segundo al otro, siento que el calor de su mano sobre la mía se había ido, abro los ojos de golpe, sintiendo algo de miedo ¡tal vez Jason a atrapado a Li y ahora viene por mi!

Solo me encuentro con un par de orbes ambar mirándome con algo de gracia, _ya terminamos el recorrido Kinomoto_ dice nuevamente con voz ronca, si definitivamente me dieron unas increíbles ganas de rasgar su ropa y… _¿Sakurita?_ Escucho la voz de Tomoyo ¡Justo me interrumpió en la mejor parte!, ¿Qué paso? Le pregunto, _nada solo pensamos que sería mejor entrar a la siguiente sala, antes de que la noche termine._

¿Estás loca? Casi me matan ahí dentro, mejor iré fuera y los espero por ahí, _¿Estás segura_? Pregunta Mei Ling ¡Claro prefiero mil veces la calle antes de ver a Krueger!

_Bueno, pero te cuidas ¿vale? Estaremos contigo en quince_ dice Tomoyo, quien espera a que todos avancen para decirme cerca al oído _"deja de babear tanto por Li, se nota a millas"._

Bueno le hago poco caso a la frase que acababa de escuchar, y salgo rápidamente del lugar.

Al ir hacia una heladería cercana siento que las miradas se posaban en mi, escucho comentarios como "Humm que rica ¿quieres que te empareje el otro lado?" ¡Malditos pervertidos! Esperen ¿emparejar el otro lado? Y así es como recuerdo que Tomoyo me había vestido de fruta, no sabía si reír a carcajadas o morir de vergüenza, definitivamente Tommy me las pagara.

_***40 minutos después***_

¡Bien ya llegamos! Dijo Tomoyo alegre, ya que Rika una chica del instituto muy conocida por las inolvidables fiestas que se daban en su casa las había invitado, al entrar a la enorme casa se vieron envueltos por música electrónica.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Era demasiado ver los disfraces que todas las personas tenían puestas, se veían desde ángeles hasta botellas de licor y podría jurar que había visto pasar a uno que otro pitufo por ahí.

Al llegar a la piscina veo a personas charlando, saltando de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de unirme a ese grupo de gente pero recordé la amenaza de Tomoyo _"si llegas a arruinar tu maquillaje antes de volver a casa te las veras con migo Sakura Kinomoto",_ si definitivamente era una mala idea, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya que creí ver a uno de los pitufos saltando desnudos.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa escucho una de mis canciones favoritas vermillion, al no ver a mis amigas, me dirijo rápidamente a la mesa de tragos, veo varios colores, desde rojos hasta azules, _probar un trago de cada color no sería malo ¿verdad?_

_**Mei Ling P.O.V.**_

_¿En dónde está Sakurita?_ Escucho la preocupada voz de Tommy preguntarme _¡No la vimos hace más de cuarenta minutos!_

Cálmate Tommy, estoy segura de que anda en sus loqueras ¡ya la conoces!, bueno tienes razón, _¡pero es que desapareció desde que cruzamos la puerta_!

Bueno, si te preocupa tanto ahora mismo iré a buscarla con Kero, digo agarrando inmediatamente a mi novio de la mano, _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunta, Tommy está preocupada solo le dije que la buscásemos para que se tranquilice un poco.

_¡Mei!_ Escucho que gritan desde el otro lado de la sala, busco a mi objetivo y era nuevamente Tomoyo llamándome, antes de que pueda alcanzarla ella apunta un lugar de la sala, sigo el lugar con la mirada y me encuentro con nadie mas y nadie menos que Touya Kinomoto, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien, ohh ohhh Sakura estaba en problemas, debíamos encontrarla ahora mismo.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Ummmm que rico, definitivamente el verde sabía mejor, estaba a punto de tomar otro vaso mas cuando siento que alguien me jala y me arrastra hasta un cuarto oscuro, estoy a punto de gritar o golpear a uno de los que me agarraba, pero cuando encienden las luces entro en cuenta de que eran Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

¿Qué paso? Les pregunto _¿Sakura? ¡Has estado bebiendo!_ Dice Tommy con su usual tono sobreprotector, noo solo fueron un par de vasos, _Sakura te dije que no bebas sola ¡ya sabes bien porque! _

Está bien mama, le respondo en tono aburrido, es mejor aceptar la derrota, antes de hundirme en una discusión con Tommy y verme el siguiente año vestida de alguna otra fruta.

¿Y bien porque estamos aquí?

_Solo te digo que Touya está en la sala y no creo que le agrade verte con este disfraz dice Mei Ling, no creo que nada bueno pase, además recuerdas lo que hizo hace años cuando ¿te vio con una mini falda? _

Si, salió del lugar y en menos de cinco minutos regreso con los pantalones más anchos que había visto en mi vida, me hizo ponérmelos y regresar a casa, en donde me dio la plática y regaños más largos de la historia _"Sakura los hombres de hoy son muy pervertidos, debes cuidarte de ellos y no te pongas ese tipo de ropa nunca más_" si hasta ahora siento los mismos escalofríos de las historias que me conto, durante un par de meses no utilice falda por su culpa.

Tomoyo y Mei me miraron divertidas, ¡no es gracioso! Les recalque, ¿ahora qué hare? Mire a Tomoyo de forma suplicante, Tommy ¿tienes alguna solución_?, ¡Claro! Solo esperaba que me la pidas_, inmediatamente saco una falda considerablemente más larga y una blusa licra, me los puse de inmediato, ¿me veo bien? Ambas me dieron un dedo arriba, sin pensarlo más salimos para hablar con Touya, mientras más rápido pase sería mejor.

¡Hola Touya! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí!, _monstruo ya estaba preocupado, me mira de pies a cabeza, ¿y de que se supone que estas disfrazada? _

_De secretaria- de pirata- de vaquera_, respondimos las chicas y yo al mismo tiempo_, es que ya sabes, es un disfraz muy versátil _dijo Tommy intentando salvarme de la situación_, ¿Kinomoto no estabas vestida de verde? _Llega diciendo el novio de Mei Ling con un trago en la mano, veo el ceño fruncido de Touya, quien se acercaba lentamente al chico de cabellos rubios _¿y este quien es_? Pregunta con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

¡Él es mi novio! Dice Mei Ling yendo a salvar a Kerberos de lo que probablemente hubiese sido su muerte.

Antes de que mi hermano pudiese decir alguna palabra más Tomoyo se adelanto_, ¡Saku! Se hace tarde deberíamos ir a mi casa para el ¡maratón de películas!_ Dice animada, ahh si ya me olvidaba de eso le dije, bueno onni-chan ya es tarde y debemos ir a la casa de Tomoyo, le digo.

_Está bien monstruo, solo cuídate_ dice dándome un beso en la frente.

Caminando hacia la puerta le pregunto a Tomoyo ¿maratón de películas? _Solo fue para salvarte, aunque si quieres puedo llevarte a la boca del lobo de nuevo_, antes de poder responderle sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros, veo hacia arriba y me encuentro con los ojos ambar que me habían llegado a fascinar en un par de horas.

Antes de poder pensar más sobre el siento mi rostro palidecer un poco, veo hacia atrás y mi hermano se abría espacio entre la gente para llegar hasta donde estábamos ¡CORRAN! Grito, e inmediatamente todos vamos hacia los autos.

En cuanto estábamos dentro de ellos pude soltar aire aliviada, ¡eso estuvo cerca!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Si, Tommy definitivamente tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a lugares para salir, ¡la discoteca era hermosa!

Desde la entrada se puede sentir ese aire de alegría y energía, _¿Qué hacemos primero? _Pregunta Mei elevando la voz.

¡Yo quiero bailar! Digo, todos parecen estar de acuerdo por lo tanto vamos a un mejor lugar, Mei Ling y Kerberos estaban en un costado, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban al frente y por ultimo Syaoran estábamos en el centro del grupo, empezó a sonar la canción One more time de daft punk y en menos de un minuto ya nos encontrábamos bailando a más no poder, sentí que después de unas canciones mi rostro se enrojecía, no sé a ciencia cierta si era por bailar con el ambarino que esta frente a mi o porque realmente me había esforzado, ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Le pregunto acercándome a él.

Asiente con la cabeza, me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a la barra, tomamos mas tragos de los que deberíamos haber tomado pero como dijo Tommy ¡podía tomar si estaba acompañada! Al pasar los minutos, siento que una mano me toca la cintura, Sakura…. Te estás pudriendo dice Syaoran veo mi camisa y era cierto, la camisa estaba de un color verde con rojo, pero recordé que tenia debajo el disfraz de manzana, me saque la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, cuando subo la mirada me encuentro con el mordiéndose el labio inferior

¡Hasta aquí había llegado mi resistencia de no lanzarme a él y comérmelo a besos! Lo que paso luego, bueno ya es una historia aparte.

_¡Después de todo Halloween no era tan malo!_

¡yay! Ya acabo mi primer one shot espero que no me haya salido tan mal Jajaja bueno espero que se hayan entretenido aunque sea un poco, sin más que decir se despide

Noo-sama


End file.
